More Alien Invaders
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Velma's sister is skeptical about aliens, but changes her tune when two real aliens, Crystal and Amber, come back to Earth. Post-Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders movie. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another fabulous story from guestsurprise.**

**Scooby-Doo belongs to Hanna-Barbara. guestsurprise and I own nothing in this story.**

* * *

**More Alien Invaders**

As Velma's younger sister, Madelyn was always interested in magic and some of the mysteries that her sister's gang would solve. But she could not believe them when they tried to tell her about when they met real aliens named Crystal and Amber.

"I tell you, the girls were really aliens!" Shaggy exclaimed as he followed Madelyn outside.

"I can't believe this! You all are some of the smartest people I've ever met, and yet you still believe in a silly story about aliens! It was probably someone dressed up in a monster suit like always!" Madelyn huffed as she tried to practice her magic trick.

"Believe what you like! But me and Scoob saw everything! She even kissed me!"

"Well, I don't believe in aliens, Shaggy! Especially one that likes to kiss humans!" Madelyn said, even more annoyed. She always had a crush on Shaggy, so she really didn't like to hear about other girls liking him.

"She didn't like me like that…" Shaggy said, as he hung his head sadly. Madelyn now felt bad for her harsh words.

"Shaggy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"It's ok. I'm going to go and get a double cheeseburger. All this talking made me hungry. You want one?" He asked. Madelyn walked over and gave him a small hug and snuggled into him a bit.

"No. I'm fine. I will catch up with you all later," she smiled as she went back to her house to practice. Shaggy smiled and went to get some food.

Late that night, Madelyn was outside in the yard trying to practice her tricks when she turned and saw a girl and a dog walk over to her. They seemed a bit lost.

"Excuse me. I am looking for some friends of mine. Their names are Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, Scooby-Doo and Fred. They told us to meet them here," the girl smiled.

"No worries. Velma said you guys were coming! They should be here soon!" Madelyn smiled. The girl smiled softly and introduced herself.

"My name is Crystal and this is my dog Amber!" Crystal smiled happily. Madelyn thought for a minute and chuckled. Crystal was a bit confused.

"Did I say something funny, Madelyn? What's so funny?"

Madelyn was shocked! She didn't introduce herself and yet this girl knew her name. She dismissed her suspicion since she thought Velma may have told this girl about her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Shaggy told me about meeting some friends named Crystal and Amber, only he said they were aliens!" She giggled a bit. "But I know aliens don't exist! I just thought it's funny that you guys have the same names as his imaginary aliens!"

Crystal looked at her puzzled a little bit and then smirked as she cocked an eyebrow. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned down a bit towards Madelyn's face.

"So you are confident that aliens are only a myth?" Crystal smiled.

"Of course! There is no possible way that aliens could exist without mankind knowing it. Why, we have some of the most advanced technology in the world. We also have…"

Before Madelyn could finish she looked and saw both Amber and Crystal touch a peace pendant around their necks and they started to change! Crystal turned into a tall, bluish female alien with a bulbous head and Amber the dog turned into a large lizard like alien that stood on two feet. After the transformation, Amber walked forward.

"Now, don't be afraid, Madelyn…" Amber said calmly as she walked forward. The dog was speaking to her! Madelyn's eyes popped open and she turned around and started running. She was not afraid of many things, but this took the cake.

"Madelyn, wait! Don't run away!" Crystal called as she and Amber took off after the young girl. Madelyn ran in her house, luckily her parents were not home so this wouldn't startle them. She then heard knocking and saw the door handle wiggling and jiggling.

"Madelyn? Madelyn, please open the door! We need to talk to you!" Crystal called from the other side. The last thing they wanted to do was break anything even though they both were capable of ripping the door off its hinges. Crystal saw a dog door and stuck her head through. She looked up and she saw Madelyn leaning against the door and sweating hard!

"Madelyn? Are you alright?" Crystal asked, a worried expression on her face. Madelyn's eyes got even wider and she was about to make another run for it when Crystal grabbed her leg and she fell down. She then stuck her upper body through the dog door so she could unlock the door from the inside. She was unlocking the door with one hand and holding Madelyn with the other and also trying to pull her hips and bum through the door. Even aliens have hips! Madelyn squirmed and finally pulled herself from the alien's grip.

"Madelyn, come back here!" Crystal called as she squirmed to pull herself through the dog door. Once she got inside, she opened the door and let Amber in.

"We will find her. I can smell her scent. She is very afraid," Amber said as she started sniffing for Madelyn.

"Find her, girl," Crystal responded. The aliens walked up the stairs and they heard nothing for a while. Crystal quietly looked in the rooms and the closets for the terrified girl but found nothing.

"Madelyn, please show yourself! Where are you?" Amber called out as she sniffed around the rooms. They even found Madelyn's room, but she was smart enough not to hide in there. She was in the guest room in the closet.

"This is insane! The guys were right! Aliens are real!" She whispered. She was sweating hard and was turning pale in fear. "They may try to kill me after what I said about aliens!"

Suddenly, she heard someone enter the room and start looking around. She peeked out the crack in the closet and saw Crystal sticking her head under the bed looking for her and Amber was looking in the laundry chute.

"Oh Madelyn…where are you?" Crystal moaned sadly. "We're not going to hurt you."

Amber then gently nipped Crystal's leg and pointed towards the closet. Both girls walked towards the closet and opened it, revealing the petrified girl. Madelyn screamed and Crystal ran in to grab her when Madelyn hit the back of the wall and all the clothes fell on them. Crystal saw Madelyn was under a blanket struggling and she stuck her head under the blanket with her.

"Madelyn, don't be afraid. Relax, it's alright, now calm down, sweetheart," she cooed as she pulled the blanket off of them. Crystal then wiped the sweat off Madelyn's face with the blanket. Madelyn's glasses fell off but when she got a blurry vision of Crystal and Amber she tried to get up but Crystal straddled her legs and Amber held her upper body firmly yet gently as they maneuvered her out of the closet.

"Sweetheart, take it easy! Listen…if I give you your glasses back, will you stay where you are and not run away?" Crystal asked as she arched an eyebrow. Madelyn whimpered but nodded yes. Amber then put the glasses on Madelyn's face and when she could see she just looked at the aliens in shock. Crystal and Amber both stroked her head.

"There we go….easy…it's alright. Are you feeling better?" Crystal asked, a bit concerned at Madelyn's pale face.

"I'm alright. I-I am just trying to get used to the ideas that you all are aliens! I'm sorry I was so immature. I should have known that there was a possibility of more life in the universe," Madelyn said as she put her head down. Amber nuzzled her neck.

"Now Madelyn, you had no way of knowing we existed. Please don't be sad," she said. Her doglike features came out as she gently licked Madelyn's neck.

"A-Amber no! Thahahat tickles!" Madelyn giggled. Suddenly, the alien like dog was on her and licking and nuzzling her neck. Madelyn jumped up but Crystal grabbed her and held her to her chest.

"Not so fast! You're not going anywhere Madelyn! C'mere!" Crystal giggled as she started tickling Madelyn's stomach to get her to release her fear. After a few moments, they let her go.

"I'm glad I met you two! From now on, I will try to be more open-minded," Madelyn smiled as she hugged her new friends. The aliens smiled back and held her in a tight hug. Suddenly, they heard the door open. It was Shaggy and Scooby Doo!

"Hey! Madelyn, the others will be here soon! I got some food if you still like want some!" Shaggy called happily. Then, he saw Crystal, Amber and Madelyn come down the stairs.

"See! I told ya aliens were real! I told ya!" He chanted as he and Scooby danced around.

"Alright, alright! I was wrong! I get it!" Madelyn huffed. Suddenly, Crystal came forward.

"It's nice to see you again, Shaggy," she smiled. Shaggy looked at her; his face looked a mix of confusion and sadness. He knew that Crystal and Amber were coming back, but his heart wasn't ready to see her so soon.

"It's uh…like…nice to see you again too! I'm sorry but I –I have to go! I have stuff to do…like on the other side of town!" Shaggy stumbled in his words as he ran back out the door with Scooby behind him.

"Shaggy, wait a minute! Where are you going?" Crystal called. Then she used her mind powers to see in his mind. She saw that he was still in love with her and that it was hard to talk to her because he knew their relationship would never work.

"What was that about? Should we go find him?" Madelyn asked.

"No, it's fine, Madelyn. You wait here for the others and we will go find Shaggy and Scooby-Doo," Crystal responded as she and Amber went out to find them.

Shaggy and Scooby were running from the girls as fast as they could. It was not in fear, it was because they knew that the more they stayed near them, the more they would fall in love with them again and their hearts couldn't handle it. They finally stopped near an old abandoned park and swimming pool in the neighborhood.

"We made it, Scoob. I don't think I could ever look Crystal in the eye and not fall in love," Shaggy said as he sat down on the slide with his head resting in his hands.

"Shaggy? Scooby? There you are!" Crystal said as she and Amber came into view. Shaggy looked up and saw that Crystal and Amber were in their human and dog forms, but once they saw that the place was abandoned, they changed into their alien forms again.

"Oh no! How did they find us so fast Scooby!?" Shaggy yelped as he saw Crystal walking closer to him. Crystal knew that Shaggy could run at any minute but she had an idea.

"Shaggy, look!" She yelled and pointed behind him.

"OH NO! IS IT A MONSTER?" Shaggy screamed as he turned around. When he didn't see anything he turned back in front of him and saw Crystal coming at him fast. She pinned him quickly and straddled him. She held his arms above his head to keep him still. She leaned near his face. Because she was an alien she was a bit stronger than him.

"Easy! Now, just calm down. Shaggy…why are you running from me?" She asked. She knew why, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Crystal, please. I have like tons of work to do. I need to go." But he felt her grip tighten.

"Not until you talk to me, Shaggy. Why are you avoiding me?" She asked again as she leaned a little closer to his face. This scared him a bit.

"It's because I like you a lot!" Shaggy blurted out. He then tried to get up, but Crystal's grip didn't let up. She giggled a bit and leaned down and kissed him on the lips. This shocked him a bit to where he turned away from her but each way he moved she moved her head in sync with his. She then spoke to him telepathically to calm him.

"Shaggy, please don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I like you too. Let me show you." He stopped moving and then felt her lips curve in a smile as she kissed him even deeper and he returned her kiss. She pulled back after a few minutes.

"As I said before, I like you too, Shaggy. My planet sent me on a mission here for a little bit, but on your planet it would equal 10 years." She smiled. "Perhaps, we can try again?"

"Try again? You mean! You…want…to be my girlfriend? Oh my gosh!"

"Shaggy?"

"I can't believe it; I can't believe this!'

"Shaggy…" Crystal tried again.

"But what about when you leave! What will happen to us then!?"

She then smashed her lips into his again. After the kiss, she finally sat up and pressed her finger on his lips to shush him.

"Shaggy! Don't worry about the future. It will all be ok," she smiled. Shaggy smiled and leaned up fast and kissed Crystal again.

"MMM!" She mumbled in shock, but she smiled and leaned into his kiss. She finally got off of him and let him up. He grabbed her hand in his and their fingers intertwined together.

"C'mon. Let's go find the others," she smiled. They all made their way back to the house and everyone had a great night. Even though Madelyn liked Shaggy, she was happy to meet new friends and for Shaggy to be with someone he really liked.

"A perfect ending to a perfect day," Madelyn thought as she ran in to join her friends and family!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
